


Bone Daddy Left His Shirt

by Puregold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Eating out, Fluff and Smut, I mean they used spit for lube I guess, I'm literally a virgin I hope this is sexy and accurate, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, goin in dry, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Kravitz left over one of his shirts from his last visit, and Taako would be lying if he said he wasn't constantly wearing it, feeling the ashy leftovers of the Astral Plane, smelling his ghostly smell.He would also be lying if he said that he wasn't absolutely going to take advantage of this and tease Kravitz's everloving mind over it.





	

Their last date was about a week ago. Kravitz had spent the night, and left at an absurdly early hour in the morning, leaving behind his white button-down undershirt with the chaos. Taako hadn't noticed at first, since it was early and just another piece of clothing amidst his pig-sty of a room.

Of course, it wasn't long before Taako retrieved it from the pile. The thing about Kravitz was that he was tidy, and so were his clothes. His shirt was uber clean, and pearly white, and of course it stood out because none of Taako's white clothing stays white for long. It was also neatly and flatly ironed, and smelled of Kravitz's dark cologne and the depths of the Astral Plane.

Of course, Taako rocked this as a sleep shirt all the fuckin' time. It was comfy as hell and reminded him of Kravitz, and there was no way in hell he was ever getting this baby back. Taako grinned slyly as he lounged on his fluffy bed, stone of farspeech in hand. He planned to have quite a lot of _fun_ with this shirt yet.

"Krav, bone daddy, you busy?" Said Taako as the stone crackled to life. 

"Please don't call me that. And, no. I just finished today's quota and I'm catching up on some paperwork. Why, would you like to do something?" There was an innate, honest curiosity, and slight nervousness in Kravitz voice, even though they'd been on, like, 8 dates by now. 

Taako rolled his eyes. "Yeah, baby. I was plannin' on a bit of a night in. We could pop open a couple bottles of wine, watch some of that saucy Elven drama. It'd be fly as shit." 

Kravitz's warm laugh echoed through the stone, but it wasn't him laughing _at_ Taako. "That sounds fun. I'll be over in about an hour?"

"Perfect" Replied Taako with a purr, before muting his stone of farspeech.

He had already showered and fluffed up his blonde hair just right, making it all poofy and sexy. He had also applied some winged eyeliner and mascara, along with a deep shade of red lipstick. He was going for a sexy-but-casual look tonight. He made his way into the kitchen to get the alcohol. It's always easier to flirt when you're a little tipsy.

He swung open the fridge door and pulled out a couple bottles of red wine, pouring him and Krav a glass, and turning on the Fantasy TV. He found the channel for the trashy Elven drama that was just airing re-runs and sat on the couch after setting the wine glasses down on the coffee table. 

Taako begins posing on the couch seductively, practicing how exactly his sexy greeting with Kravitz is going to go down. This wasn't the first time they've boned, and he knew that Kravitz was easily flustered and very easily won-over. 

But that doesn't mean Taako isn't going to _try_. 

It just so happens that when Kravitz arrives, Taako is between poses, so Kravitz gets a face-full of Taako's lacy purple panties as he tears a rift through the ethereal plane. He stumbles a bit, raising his eyebrows in surprise as Taako re-adjusts himself on the couch, pulling Krav's shirt back down to cover his underwear. 

Taako was ablaze with a bright red blush. _shit fuck fuck shit fuck I was supposed to tease him. Goddamn it. Whatever, just play it off. Taako style._

Taako sat up, handing a glass of wine to Kravitz with a smile and clearing his throat. "Care to have a seat, my man?"

"U-um, yes, of course." Kravitz stammered, his scythe vanishing from existence. He then pulled off the thick black robe draped across his shoulders and hung it on a nearby coat rack, settling on the couch next to Taako. 

"So that's where that old thing ended up." Said Kravitz with a smile, gesturing to the shirt Taako was wearing.

"Oh, _this_?" Asked Taako with a lilt as he balled up one end of the shirt in his fist, giving Kravitz a lidded smile. "You just left it lyin around last week. It fits me just fine, doesn't it?" Taako inquired, leaning into Kravitz and taking Kravitz's hand in his own, pressing his hand against his chest. "Super form fitting." 

"Oh, wow. Yes. It fits you very nicely, Taako." Stuttered Kravitz as he ran his hand across Taako's chest, snaking the other one around his waist. His eyes were drawn to not only how _big his shirt looked on Taako's thin frame holy fuuuck_ , but the way Taako's legs looked in the dim lighting from the TV. They hadn't been shaved recently, and the way they were sprawled out against the couch only enunciated his perfect curves and edges. Gods, Taako was flawless. 

Taako noticed how Kravitz's touch was already beginning to tremble ever so slightly, and the way that Kravitz looked at him with those dark eyes of his. _Yes. Nailed it._ Thought Taako as he slid into Kravitz' lap and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"How was work today, babe?" He cooed lovingly, batting his mascara-laden eyelashes.

"Nnf. Fine. Most of the necromancer's today came relatively easy and-" Kravitz chuckled, taking in a sharp breath when he felt the way Taako shifted in his lap, particular emphasis on his _private areas_. "You didn't call me over to watch TV, did you, darling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'd rather watch the low-quality elves on TV than pay attention to the gorgeous one literally sitting in your lap?" Taako faked a pout as he slid back off of Kravitz lap, laying down across the couch with a huff. He pretended not to notice Kravitz's shirt edging up slightly over his purple panties. 

"I wasn't complaining." Groaned Kravitz as the pressure was alleviated from his crotch. "I just wanted a reference for where the evening was taking us."

He then slide down to position himself over Taako, planting soft kisses across his neck. Taako grinned, satisfied with himself, and placed a hand on the back of Kravitz head, twining his braids through his fingers. Kravitz laced Taako's other hand with his own as the soft kisses peppered across Taako's neck soon became hickeys, leaving Taako to smile and softly chuckle as he wrapped his legs around Kravitz' waist. 

"You're eager tonight, aren't you? Was it the shirt? Tell me it was the shirt." Taako hitched on his breath sharply as he felt Kravitz's knee press against his already wet privates through his panties. 

"Well, you do look simply divine in one of my shirts, that's for sure." Breathed Kravitz into Taako's ear as he bit softly at his jaw, dragging along kisses until he reached Taako's mouth. 

Taako gripped at Kravitz' back through his shirt, barely grasping as his blush deepened. His breathe turned shaky, him moaning into Kravitz mouth as he rubbed his knee against Taako's sensitive clit. 

"Fuck, what are you waiting for? Take me to bone zone, baby." Breathed Taako against Kravitz' lips. 

Kravitz chuckled darkly as his hands went to wrap around Taako's waist. "I was hoping you'd say that. Well, maybe not in that way, but something like it."

Kravitz then hoisted Taako up off the couch effortlessly as Taako wrapped his legs around Kravitz waist, his grip on Kravitz' back tightening as he was rapidly carried from the living quarters off to his bedroom. 

Their tongues were tied the whole journey there, finally separated as Kravitz released Taako to bounce on his bedspread with an excited giggle.

"Kravitz! You're so feisty tonight. Not that I'm complaining~" Taako said with a purr as Kravitz climbed over him, grinning.

"It could be your choice of attire. As I said, you look simply delectable wearing my clothes."

Taako giggled again with a blush as Kravitz lowered himself between Taako's legs, spreading his thighs aside to bite at the thin fabric separating his mouth from Taako's most intimate parts. 

At that, Taako let out a breathy moan, running a hand through his hair as his other hand lowered to grab a fistful of Kravitz's dark braids. 

All he has to do was moan "please" before Kravitz cast the panties aside and begin kissing and licking at Taako's folds. 

He alternated between plunging his tongue in as far as it could go, eating up all the wetness that poured from Taako as he went, and pulling back to kiss, lick, and bite gently at Taako's clit.

Taako moaned and panted, thighs squeezing together and jerking against Kravitz' cold hands. He laid his head back against his pillows and smiled. "Get up here and fuck me, you hot piece of undead a-aAAASSsss" His last word was cut off with a whine as Kravitz hit that sweet spot, before pulling away with a grin.

"As you wish." He then slid back up on top of Taako, hands on his hips, thumbs digging into the bone as Taako wrapped his hands around Kravitz's head and pulled him in for a deep, breathless kiss. Taako then placed a hand against Kravitz's chest and sat up abruptly, pulling off his shirt with ease. Taako grinned shyly as he giggled and ran his hands along the edges of Kravit'z pants, mouth teasing at Kravitz 's obvious bulge through the fabric.

"I always love when this little puppy gets hard for me." Said Taako as he looked up at Kravitz with lidded, seductive eyes.

Kravitz chuckled as he ran a hand through Taako's hair. "I love it, too."

"Mmm. I can tell~" Said Taako with a wink as he pulled down Kravitz's pants and boxers, letting his thick cock spring to life before Taako's eyes.

Taako bit his lip, staring with hunger in his eyes. "Man, who knew that the Grim Reaper was so fucking _hung_?"

Kravitz's slight chuckle was cut off short as Taako's hands wrapped around the base of his dick, mouth pressing a kiss to the tip before drawing his tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Kravitz groaned in pleasure as his hands threaded through Taako's hair, Taako slathering up Kravitz's length with his saliva, sliding down until the tip of his dick reached the back of Taako's throat.

A few bobs later, and Taako pulled back with a certain pleading hunger in his eyes. "Oh hells yeah, baby."

He then wrapped his arms around Kravitz's back as he fell back on the bed, pulling Kravitz down with him. Kravitz took no time in positioning his cock with Taako's entrance and sliding deep inside him. 

Taako couldn't hold in the high-pitched moan of shock that filled the room, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. "Oh, _shit!_ Hell yeah, Krav. Right there, fuck..."

Kravitz could barely contain himself as he began with with some slow, steady thrusts, letting Taako get used to the new intrusion. He was only a couple thrusts in before Taako was biting his lip and huffing at Kravitz. "Oh, Gods. Faster, please, darling."

Kravitz was more than happy to oblige as he ran a hand through Taako's hair, kissing him sloppily as he moved up the pace.

Watching as Taako moaned, gasped, and trembled for Kravitz left him with a warm, deep feeling in his lower areas as he left hickeys along Taako's collarbone.

"Gods, your gorgeous" Muttered Kravitz with a tremble and potential blush.

Taako reeled, barely biting back a surprised gasp as Kravitz hilted inside him just the right way. "Oh! Fuck, yes, keep doing that!" He pleaded, grasping at the sheets with trembling palms. 

The fact that Taako managed to make this absolutely stunning gentlemen who just so happens to be the _literal fucking Grim Reaper_ so hot for him drives Taako crazy, and he blushes as he feels a familiar sensation swim in his lower abdomen. 

"Krav! I'm- I'm close." Mutters Taako as he wraps his arms around Kravitz back with a gasp.

"S-same here." Gasps Kravitz as he grips Taako's sides with cold hands.

Only a couple more thrusts of Kravitz hilting in just the right way send Taako over the edge, him crying out and arching his back as cum spills out of him and onto the bedsheets with a blush.

Seeing Taako's beautiful blushing face and arched body as he cries out in pleasure sets off something deep within him as he too begins to cum only a couple of thrusts later, pulling out shakily as his secretions join Taako's on the sheets.

"I'm keeping this." Says Taako with a tired giggle and a wink as he curls up to Kravitz side, snuggling the cold naked man.

Kravitz laughs as he wraps an arm around Taako and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I would expect nothing less, dear." 

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut fic I've ever written so, like, hey!! Whateve's it's probs not too great, but ya gotta start somewhere!


End file.
